


You're so cute, Binnie hyung

by Fairy_onthe_slope



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Couch Sex, Drabble, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_onthe_slope/pseuds/Fairy_onthe_slope
Summary: Where Changbin wanted to ride Hyunjin but he was really a pillow prince.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	You're so cute, Binnie hyung

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts head that video of sleepy Changbin on Hyunjins lap while they were filming I Am You

"Ah, i-it hurts...", Changbin moaned softly.

He was on Hyunjin's lap, getting used to the younger's dick inside him. Hyunjin kissed his cheeks and touched his naked thighs to stop his trembling.

"It hurts a lot, baby?", Hyunjin asked him, while his hands went to hold Changbin by his tiny butt. "Move when you're ready, ok?"

It didn't hurt badly, but it was uncomfortable at first. And Changbin didn't like that position, he found out soon. Yeah, the dick inside him hit deeper that way and it made him lose his breath with each movement, but he had to do all the job. And he didn't like that. He bounced slowly, his hands grabbing Hyunjin's shoulders tightly.

"Binnie hyung, Bin...", Hyunjin kissed his jaw and sucked on his earlobe, making his boyfriend tremble even more. "You feel so good, hyung. Can you go faster, please, baby?"

Changbin nodded, even if he wasn't sure if he actually could do that. He was so used to lie on the bed and let Hyunjin do whatever he wanted, and it was so hard to him to lift himself just a little. He put his arms around Hyunjin's neck and moaned loudly after his boyfriend's cock went even deeper. (Changbin loved and hated at the same time how big Hyunjin was).

With small tears wetting his cheeks, Changbin bounced a little more, gasping and scrunching his nose, because Hyunjin was _so deep_ inside him. But he was getting tired after all that cute jumping on Hyunjin's lap. He rubbed his dick against Hyunjin's tummy and had to stop before he cummed on that exact moment.

Hyunjin laughed and sucked a bruise on his neck.

"Is my baby tired already?", Hyunjin grabbed Changbin by his hips to steady him, before thrusting up. Changbin almost screamed. "You're so cute, Binnie hyung."

Changbin mumbled a _'m not cute_ that made Hyunjin laugh even more. Who was he trying to fool? Changbin sighed and pulled back a little, to be able to see his boyfriend better. His face was red and his bangs were sticking to his forehead but he looked so pretty, he always looked pretty. Changbin kissed his pretty lips and cried against his mouth when Hyunjin moved again.

"Hyunjin-ah, I'm tired", Changbin rolled his hips slowly, not even trying to bounce anymore.

"You were the one who wanted to ride me, hyung, and after two minutes you're tired?", Hyunjin touched Changbin's thighs and squeezed them a little. "You're such a pillow princess, babe."

"Am not!" Changbin protested and moved up and down for a few seconds to prove his point. But it didn't work, he whined not much later. "This is hard, don't laugh at me, you meanie!"

Hyunjin pressed his nose against Changbin's chubby cheek and patted his butt playfully.

"Just admit you're a pillow princess, hyung. Always wanting me to do all the work here... You just wanna lie down, looking all pretty for me, don't you?"

Changbin flushed. He wasn't one to get shy, but Hyunjin knew what to say to make him just a trembling mess.

Hyunjin smirked and pecked his lips.

"Wanna go to bed, darling?"

Changbin shaked his head.

"Can we stay like this?" Changbin said softly. "Wanna be like this but don't wanna move, you feel so good..."

Hyunjin held him closer to his chest and caressed his back with the tip of his fingers.

"My sweet cock warming princess."

"Shut up, Hyunjin-ah".

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that. It's my first time posting here, and english is not my first language so something might be wrong???? Idk you can tell me so i can change it :)


End file.
